An Improper Liaison
by sara t. fontanini
Summary: After Genma and Soun initiate a party, the suual chaos happens. Akane ends up drinking a large amount of alcohol due to stress. The next day, she wakes up, in a weird room, with someone sleeping beside her... Rated M for language and themes.
1. Chapter 1

An Improper Liaison

By Sara T. Fontanini

Chapter 1: Morning After

Akane awoke dazedly. She held her head, due to suffering from a pounding headache.

She tried to remember the events of yesterday. Oh, yes, she remembered. Her father and Mr. Saotome had decided that, due to some small gesture of affection on Akane's part that she bestowed upon Ranma, she and the cursed boy were days away from getting married and having children, and that they should all celebrate with a party.

Oh gods, her head. Of course, the fools had brought a LOT of alcohol, mostly sake, but some other types as well. And then, things went haywire, as they usually did. She couldn't quite remember, but it had involved Ranma, Ryoga and some idiots (likely Shampoo, Kodachi or both), and a lot of yelling, running around and, most aggravatingly, things being broken. Valuable things. Expensive things.

So, taking some advantage of the opportunity, she decided that it would be best if she got herself good and drunk and just relaxed for a bit. She remembered having a discussion with Ranma's mother, about what was unclear, and it was getting pretty heated. Anything beyond that was very fuzzy, and had turned a horrible shade of orange and purple.

She looked around herself, and found that she wasn't in her room. In fact, it wasn't even her house.

It was a, dear gods, love hotel. A TACKY love hotel.

She looked over to her side and found, of course, a lump beside her. A person lump.

'_Please don't be Ranma._' She thought.

She shakily grabbed a piece of the blanket, and violently removed it. All she could do was stare at the occupant of the other side of the bed. It was NOT anyone she would have ever expected to be their.

Nodoka opened her eyes, squinting in the morning light. "Uh? Akane? Wha oo doin' 'n my rum?" Nodoka was NOT a morning person.

Akane didn't say anything. Her face was pale, shaking her head slightly. It was not possible. There was no WAY that this was happening.

She did NOT sleep with her fiance's MOTHER last night.

She hoped.

Nodoka got up, her ever-present kimono falling slightly, baring a shoulder (though nothing else). She looked around, blearily, slowly waking up. Soon, it had all registered in her mind, and she paled at the implications, much like Akane was.

They both stared at each other with looks of pure horror and disgust.

"AAAH!"

"AAAH!"

They leapt away from each other, as if they would catch some deadly disease from each other if they remained too close in proximity. They both looked away from each other.

Akane looked down at herself, and realised that she wasn't wearing her clothes. She covered herself with her hands as she got up and began searching around.

"Do you....do you think we....?" Nodoka asked, her lips dry. She couldn't finish the sentence due to pure horror.

Akane nodded numbly, grabbing the dress she was wearing last night. "I'm sure of it. This place looks like a love hotel, and people only go to these places to...." She shuddered, not wanting to say anymore.

"But..how....WHY would we do....that?"

Akane spotted her underwear, and made a dive for them. "Because, we were drunk, and I guess we were feeling loose and....aroused, most likely." She quickly put her underwear on. "And alcohol can make ya do some pretty crazy crap."

Nodoka shook her ehad. "That may be, but...we...we..."

"Had sex." Akane finished as she put on her dress, finally willing to admit to it. "And believe me, I rather not think about it myself. But, the fact of the matter is, we got drunk and, as it sometimes happens, had sex."

"Stop using that word." Nodoka whimpered, covering her ears. "It sounds so....vile."

"What do you want me to say?" Akane spat, hands on hips. "Made love? Did the nasty? Did it? had sexual intercourse? Made sweet music together? Fucked?"

Nodoka curled up, crying. "Please, just stop."

Akane relaxed a little, concern evident on her features. She walked over and sat down next to the older woman, laying an arm over her shoulders.

"It's okay, Saotome-san. We can just forget about it. In fact, I can't remember a thing."

"Me neither." Nodoka sighed. "But, that doesn't change the fact that we were....intimate."

Akane looked away, feeling regret for what had happened. "I know. But, we can still forget it, move on, continue with our lives."

"How can we!?" Ndoka cried, finally looking Akane in the face. "How can we go on after this...this...IMPROPER LIAISON!? Knowing this, we can't go back, not to the way things were. Not ever!" She looked away as tears fell from her eyes, and Akane unconciously wrapped her arms around her future-in-law.

"We can try." Akane offered.

"Something like this doesn't go away. We won't be able to move on, I'm sure of it. The knowledge of this will eat at us for as long as we both live."

"We will try." Akane commaded, sternly.

Nodoka looked up at the girl. "Fine." She relented. "We can try."

Akane smiled. "Good. Remember: this never happened. Got it?"

The auburn-haired woman nodded. "Yes, this....this never happend."

------------------

_Well, another day, another new story._

_Some of you may be very surprised, nay, shocked by the pairing here. But that's why I'm doing it: it's different and unexpected, and I do so like to be original._

_Well, not much more to say here. Hope ya enjoyed it, and please comment!_


	2. Chapter 2

An Improper Liaison

Chapter 2: Awkwardness

Nodoka wrapped her arms around her naked body, blushing from embarrassment.

Akane reached forward, cupping the older face with her hand. "Don't be ashamed. You're beautiful."

Nodoka smiled timidly, her body relaxing. Akane leaned forward, and their faces were just inches apart, and then their lips met.

They fell back, with Akane reaching her other hand downwards....

----------------

Nodoka awoke suddenly. She had barely slept a wink, and now she was finding herself dozing off in the middle of cooking breakfast.

She had gone over to the Tendos to see her son and husband, and had nothing to do with a certain young tomboy.

But that dream was very worrisome. She knew that she harboured no actual FEEINGS for Akane, but still...

Better not to dwell on it. It's just dream, and nothing more.

After she had finished preparing the meal (which shall not be described here because it does not matter; make it whatever you want it to be), She sat down at had helped herself.

She took this moment to look with proud at her manly son, with whom she recently been reunited. Of course, he had been with her all along; she just hadn't known it at the time.

She then looked at her beloved husband. He....seemed different from the man she had once known. Larger around the stomach, dirtier clothes and a look in his eyes, like a thief scheming. She was also starting to see a side of him she rather not see. He was beginning to disappoint her, almost like a cosmic response to the pride she felt for her son.

And then her eyes came upon Akane. The older woman pointedly looked away, blushing slightly. She wasn't sure why, but she just couldn't look at Akane without feeling...odd.

No, wait; that was a lie. She knew EXACTLY why. It was because of that moment, when they awoke in that....establishment. Sure, she could accept the reasoning behind such a place, but she had believed she would never set foot in a place like that. And especially not with anyone other than her husband.

Until that moment, of course. That one moment had changed everything for her, and now she couldn't even look the youngest Tendo in the eye anymore, and that just made Nodoka feel even deeper shame; shame at their actions, and her inability to accept or make amends for them.

What's worse, she wasn't even sure if she even regretted it, truly.

"I...I'm sorry." She announced suddenly. "I just....I need some fresh air." She quickly got up and walked briskly outside.

"Mom..." Ranma said concernedly. "I hpe nothin's wrong."

Akane shook her head. "I think I know what's wrong, and trust me, it's not what you're thinking. Let me talk to her for a bit, I'm sure that's all she needs."

She got up before receiving a reply, and followed Nodoka's direction.

'_What's up with those two?_' Nabiki wondered, hoping it was something profitable.

* * *

Nodoka sat on the.....porch or whatever it's called, gazing at the koi pond. She was so confused, her heart and mind in such turmoil.

She turned when someone placed a hand on her shoulder, and found Akane behind her.

"So, what's troubling ya?" The tomboy asked, doing her best 'I'm just a sweet young girl' smile.

Nodoka gazed at the gorund sullenly, still not daring to look at the tomboy. "I just....I'm not comfortable being near you. Not after....that."

"We don't even know whether not anything happened." Akane replied. "We might NOT have done anything, you know."

"Well what else could we have done!?" The older woman practically screeched. "There is no way we went there just to have a rest. Especially since you were....indecent."

"No-chan..."

"Don't act so familiar! When it's not 'No-chan', It's 'Nodoka', or something equally overly familiar. Just call me 'Auntie Nodoka', like before, please!"

Akane looked away, ashamed. "Sorry....I didn't realise I did that."

"Well, you do." Nodoka insisted sternly. "And quite frankly, it's improper. And please, don't stand so close to me."

"Sorry...." Akane replied ashamedly, head bowed, inching away.

The older woman shook her head. "No, I'm sorry. I'm overreacting, I know, but still...."

"I know." Akane interrupted. "After...what happened....I can understand if you find my presence....uncomfortable. However, that does not mean we can avoid each other. It would raise....suspicions. And we DON'T need that right now."

Nodoka nodded reluctantly. "I understand....you're right." She FINALLY looked over at Akane. "But what can we do? I just....I just can't....."

Akane placed a hand firmly on Nodoka's, a serious, though comforting, expression on her face. "It's alright. We can....we can make this work.... We might even be able to get over it....one day."

"Thank you, Akane. And...sorry."

The tomboy tilted her head quizzically at the woman. "Why are you sorry?"

"Because....even though we know it had meant nothing...and that we don't see each other...in that way....I still find it uncomfortable to be with you. And I shouldn't, because you are a good girl, and I know you wouldn't do anything...improper in a normal situation."

"I...I suppose so..."

Nodoka smiled. "Good girl. Now, let's try and put this behinds, okay?"

Akane nodded, smiling. "Okay!"

-------------------

Later that night, Nodoka lay in bed, at her home. She dreamt. Her hands were grasping certain....areas of her body, and she was moaning in pleasure.

"Akane...." She arched her back, overcome with pleasure. "Akane.....Don't stop... I....I....L-"

She yelled as she climaxed, which also caused her to wake up.

She stared down at herself, at her sodden futon and hands, and blushed, recalling her rather vivid dream. She held herself, like a child who'd had a nightmare. She rocked herself, muttering.

"I'm not like that. It's improper. I'm not like that. It's wrong. I'm not like that."

------------------

Akane was changing in the locker room, and absently looked around at the other young girls around her.

'_They all have pretty cute bodies."_ She looked at a girl with short, though femine, brown hair who was pretty well endowed for a Japanese high school girl. '_Especially that one. If she were my girlfriend, I hold onto her._'

Akane froze, and shook her head. Where had THAT come from? No matter, she was sure it was nothing.

She was NOT a pervert.

---------------

Nodoka stared down at the photograph in her hands. She had found it among her belongings, after she had gone home after awaking with Akane in...that place.

It showed herself and Akane, extremely close together to allow the picture to capture them both. She was sure it was from one of those little booths that are all the rage nowadays. In the picture, she and Akane seemed...happy, almost at home. She was certain it had been taken on THAT night.

Tears fell from her eyes as she felt the heat build up in her heart. She knew that what she was feeling was not only wrong, but impossible, but still....

She clenched the photo tightly, holding it close to her chest. She began sobbing, for, after all her denial, her desire to try and put it behind her, one thing keep bothering her, and caused such awkwardness between her and Akane.

She hadn't felt this way for anyone other than Genma, a long time ago, when he was a different man.

She didn't want to admit it, but there was no denying it. The dreams, the feeling she got when looking at or even thinking about Akane Tendo.

She was in love with the young girl. How could she? She, a married woman, with a son no less, falling for, not just a girl, but a girl far younger than herself?

What was wrong with her? What kind of abomination was she?

She looked once more upon the photograph, and collapsed into silent sobs.

She had to get rid of this feeling, this desire, at once. Lest it would destroy her, her family, and dear Akane.

She had to remove her shame, at any cost.

----------------

_Hey everyone. An update for this chapter, cause I love ya._

_So, yeah, got some favourable reviews for this one, so I'm continuing it. Some have complained of OOCNESS, as usual, but really....I don't really see it. Then again, maybe it's because I don't remember how certain characters are characterised and need to reacquaint myself with the series, but whatever. I'll write how I want._

_So, yeah, tried to amke this chapter longer than the last, and so I ended up moving thing s forward...a little quickly. I'll try and take my time with this one, though, lest it be too speedy and short. And no-one wants that, believe me._

_Hope ya enjoyed it, and please comment._


	3. Chapter 3

An Improper Liaison

Chapter 3: Uncontrollable Heart

Nodoka stared up at the man, sitting respectfully. Her eyes were filled with hope.

The man shook his head. "I'm sorry, Saotome-san, I cannot remove the feelings in your heart."

"But...but you're a priest, right? You...you have power...."

"Yes, indeed I do, but I cannot change a person's heart. It is beyond my ken. All you can do is accept your heart and live on with it."

NO!" Nodoka yelled, standing up in indignant fury. "I can't have these feelings in my heart, especially not for HER! Please, isn't there ANYTHING you can do about it!?"

He shook his head. "I'm sorry, but it's just not possible. And I doubt you'll be able to find anyone who CAN do it. Why can't you accept the feelings in your heart?"

"Because it's wrong! It's evil! Not only is she a girl, not only is she younger than me, but she's my son's fiancée, and I'm happily married! I...I shouldn't feel this way about Akane, so why do I...?"

She collapsed, sobbing. The priest held comfortingly.

"It is alright, Saotome-san. It may seem hard now, but in time, you'll be glad. You'll see..."

She shook her head, not believing a word of it. How in the world would she ever be HAPPY about this feeling?

* * *

Nodoka walked home, pondering her lot in life. The real irony was, these feeling couldn't have come at a more convenient time. Her relationship with her husband had become increasingly strained as of late, and Akane was becoming increasingly antagonist towards Ranma.

Still, despite the convenience of it, it just wasn't right.

She berated herself. How dare she fall in love with Akane, simply because of a drunken night of passion lost in a fog memory? She should kill herself here and now; at least then she'd be free from these feeling in her heart.

An image of her son and Akane, crying, caused her to stop this line of thought. No, she couldn't do that to them. She loved them too much to hurt them.

She gritted ehr teeth, and punched a nearby wall in frustration. Why couldn't she fight this feeling, this love? Why did she have to be a slave to her own heart?

Tears gathered in her eyes, and she screwed them up, willing them away.

She couldn't give in. Not to despair. But what else was there?

She should see Akane. She wasn't sure what that would accomplish, but it was the only idea she could think of.

She ran to the Tendo Dojo, hoping to at least do SOMETHING about this feeling growing within her heart.

* * *

Akane walked home alongside Ranma, as usual. She was starting to really hate her life.

She getting increasingly distracted and it was beginning to affect her grades. The problem was, she couldn't help but stare at several young women. And they tended to be middle aged, good looking women, at that. She even found herself admiring Hinkao-sensei's adult form, and that was jsut too much for her.

What was wrong with her?

She stopped, noticing Nodoka walking along the road. She turned to Ranma.

"Uh, Nodo-uh, I mean, Auntie Saotome and I have something to discuss Ranma. You jsut go on ahead and let daddy know I'll be running late."

Ranma quirked an eyebrow at this, but simply shrugged and walked off, atop the fence that ran along the street.

Akane walked over to Nodoka, her heart hammering beneath her chest. She looked up at Nodoka, flushed. "So, Auntie Saotome, what brings you here?"

"You, actually." Nodoka replied, twiddling her fingers uncomfortably. "Uh...that is....I don't why, but I'm having a problem, and for some reason, you were the first person to pop into my head."

"Why?" Akane asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Uh, well, I'm not sure why myself, but it seemed like a good idea at the time." She cleared her throat. "Uh...well, you see, my problem is...well...Uh...you see.."

She was sweating, eyes darting around, her body twitching. Akane was growing worried for the older woman, and reached over, hoping to offer some comfort, tounching Nodoka's arm.

Nodoka looked down at her, eyes wide. She was now exhaling heavily, her hands twitching rapidly. Sweat dripped down her brow.

"Nodoka, what's wrong?"

"Akane..." Nodoka said, crying. "I tried... I tried to forget, I tried to move on, but....I just can't....I can't escape this horrible, wretched, inescapable feeling in my chest. It's too strong, and I'm too weak. I can't fight it, Akane-chan."

"Can't fight what?" Akane asked. "And why'd you call me...?"

She was interrupted as Nodoka laid her lips upon the tomboy's, sliding her tongue in. Akane stared, wide-eyed, her shock making her helpless as Nodoka passionately and hungrily kissed her. She didn't move, didn't do anything as Nodoka explored her body using only her hands, the older woman's tongue lightly massiging Akane's own. The feeling sent surges of pleasure down Akane's body, making the tomboy gasp slightly, rolling her eyes as she was swept along.

Nodoka held AKane tightly, as she moved onto the tomboy's neck, biting and sucking lightly, delicately. Akane was moaning now, but had regained her senses somewhat, and she struggled slightly against the older woman.

"Nodoka..." Akane gasped out. "What...What the hell are you doing?"

"Akane..." Nodoka whispered in her ear, flicking her tongue against it, making Akane moan. "I love you."

Akane's eyes widened in shock, and she yelped in surprise as the older woman squeezed her breasts tightly. She mustered up the strength to push her future possible mother in law away.

"You...You..." Akane growled, her face contorted with anger.

"I....I'm sorry..." Nodoka said, crying. "I...I tired, I really did. I know it was wrong, I know we can't be together, and I know it was all jsut an accident, but still, I...." She put her hands to her eyes, sobbing. "I'm not strong, like you or Ranma! I can't fight my own heart! DO you even understand what it's like for me, having these feelings!? I have to look at you, every day, fantasise about you every night, and know I can't have you. It's just...some great awful joke. The minute I start to lose interest in my husband, I start to fall for you, my son's fiancée. Tell me that's not fair!" She glared at Akane through her tears. "Tell me, what I should do!? Come on, tell me!! Tell me to kill myself, tell me to go die! Just please, say something!"

She collapsed, clenching onto the tomboy's clothes tightly, sobbing heavily. Akane simply stared at the wreck the older woman had become.

"Nodoka....how long have you been in love with me?"

"Two days since we were at the love hotel." Nodoka admitted. "But that doesn't change anything. It doesn't change how I feel, it doesn't change how you feel, and it doesn't change how it can never be, because this love is wrong, sick and should never have sprouted to begin with!"

"Nodoka, ssh." Akane shushed, stroking the amber-haired woman's head. "It's okay. You're right, this love you feel is wrong, but I can't just abandon you, not like this. Come now, let's get somewhere and get you cleaned up. We can't go home with you looking like that."

Nodoka nodded, still crying.

* * *

They had gone to a public restroom, and Nodoka splashed water on her face, wiping the tears and their remnants away. She glared at herself in the mirror, recognising an object of shame rather than identify it has her own reflection. She sighed, feeling sick.

"Akane...thank you. I know...that it must be uncomfortable, knowing what you know. But please understand that I hate this as much as you do, and I truly wish that I were dead."

Akane looked down at her sadly. "Nodoka....how did it feel, kissing me? I'm just...curious."

The older woman smiled, flushing. "It was incredible. It felt like little bolts of electricity were running through my body, and rather than being painful, it was a moment of pure joy. But, I doubt I'll ever do that again."

"You're right." Akane stated. "I don't share your feelings Nodoka, and we can never be together for so many reasons it needn't be even said. We both know why this can never work, so why try? Besides, I'm not like that."

"I know all that, you stupid girl!" Nodoka snapped. "I'm not some idiot! But what you feel, as well as our circumstances, changes nothing. I feel what I feel, regardless of your feelings or what other matters concern us. And that includes Ranma." She placed her hands on Akane's shoulders, glaring. "I want you, Akane Tendo, and no matter what you say or do, it won't change that fact. So please, release me from my shame and my pain. Kill me."

"No." Akane said firmly. "I'm not going to let you give up that easily, Nodoka."

"Then shut up and be mine, you bitch."

Nodoka embraced AKane, running her tongue along Akane's neck. Akane yelped in surprise and a little pleasure as Nodoka put her hands upon KAnae's crotch.

"Can you feel it, Akane?" Nodoka asked, crying once more. "Can you feel my love, and my hatred?"

Akane bit her lip. "Nodoka...stop..."

"Don't you think I want to?" Nodoka replied. "I hate this as much as you, Akane, but I can't fight it. My heart yearns for you, and as long as I live, that fact shall remain. If you won't kill me, then you must learn to accept that fact."

"Nodoka please....if you love me, you'll stop."

Nodoka faltered, hesitating. And then Kane kneed her in the gut. Nodoka gasped in pain, clutching her abdomen.

Akane glared at the woman. "I was really willing to offer you my generosity, you bitch, but I guess that wasn' good enough for you was it? Just stay there, and never see me again." She turned to leave.

"Akane, wait." Nodoka said tearfully, stretching out her arm. "I'm sorry, it won't happen again. Please, if I can never see you again, it'll be worse than death. Please, I beg you....don't leave me. I...I...I can't be alone...not again."

This time, it was Akane who hesitated. Nodoka's voice sounded so sincere, so lost and frightened. She probably was terrified by this as much as Akane was, and it was probably worse for the older woman, because she had such a foreign, alien feeling within her. Akane sighed.

"Fine, but if you try and rape me again, then I will kill you."

"You mean it?" Nodoka said hopefully.

Akane nodded, freaked out by this response. "Yeah. I'm willing to give you a chance. Don't blow it."

Nodoka nodded, and grasped Akane's hand tightly.

* * *

Whent hey had returned to the Tendo home, everyone welcomed the two warmly (except Nabiki, who couldn't care less).

AKane had brought Nodoka up to her room.

"You can stay here tonight, but don't try anything." Akane said warningly. "And you'll be sleeping on the floor."

Nodoka nodded, smiling. "Of course, Akane. Whatever you want."

"And it's just for tonight. Tomorrow, you can go on home."

"Yes, Akane."

And so, later that night, they slept in the same room.

Akane sighed. "What am I gonna do with her now? And here I was hoping that we could keep things simple."

Nodoka slept soundly, dreaming a happy dream.

* * *

_I apologise for any OOC behaviour, especially on Nodoka's part. But, she;s overcome by feelings that she doesn't understand, and has no idea how to properly react._

_I hope you enjoyed it, and please comment._


	4. Chapter 4

An Improper Liaison

Chapter 4:

Akane awoke. She got up, looking down at the floor.

Nodoka was gone. She wasn't sure how to take that.

She ran down the stairs, searching frantically, and eventually came into the kitchen, seeing Nodoka standing at a stove, who looked back at her, smiling warmly.

"Good morning, Akane-chan. I'm just making some breakfast. I wasn't sure whether or not I should wake you, but you looked so peaceful, I decided to just leave you be."

Akane panted, relieved. "Dammit, Nodoka, I was really worried that something had happened to you, or that you ran or away to do something stupid."

Nodoka looked down, a forlorn expression on her face. "To be honest, the thought had crossed my mind, more than once in fact. But, I can't help but to picture how my son would react and my courage to do anything to make amends falters."

"Nodoka..." Akane sighed wearily. "Taking your life won't solve anything."

"Won't it? Once I'm dead, you won't have to deal with me or my madness, and my family need never know my shame, and they could continue, happily unaware that I'm a whore and an abomination."

Akane gritted ehr teeth, clenching her fists. "Nodoka, don't say that. You are neither of those things..."

"What I feel is unnatural, and is completely improper for a wife and mother to behave or think."

"Nodoka you moron!" Akane shouted. "You are not a whore or a freak! You are more beautiful than anything!"

Akane gasped, eyes wide in horror, and clasped her hands over her mouth. Nodoka stared in equal shock.

"Akane..." The elder woman stated evenly. "I think you should go to your room and get ready for school, if you have nothing better to do. It'd be nice if you were a little more prepared. I'll call you for breakfast."

Akane nodded and ran back up the stairs and went back into her room, slamming the door shut behind her.

What the hell was she thinking, saying something like that!

Nodoka had finished making breakfast and served it to the household, and kept a wary eye on Akane.

The girl's words were strange, and they made Nodoka hope that maybe, just maybe, Akane reciprocated her feelings...but no, she told herself that was impossible. The young girl could never have the same forbidden feelings she had for her.

After breakfast was finished, she bid her son, Akane and Nabiki farewell as they headed toward school.

She soon headed home, saying she wanted some time to be alone and think.

Akane was glad that school was over. She was becoming increasingly more distracted, and found that it took all her willpower just to focus on schoolwork and not stare at young women that surrounded her.

God, what was wrong with her? Why did she feel the need to ogle cute women at every given opportunity?

She didn't dare think on that subject.

When she had come home, she found that Nodoka wasn't there, and Kasumi told her that she had gone back to her home.

Akane had an early bath, and went to her room. She paced back and forth, pondering. She was growing increasingly concerned about the auburn woman's well being as the hours passed.

Eventually, she couldn't take it anymore, and raced to the Saotome home.

When she arrived, she knocked on the door. There was no answer, so she knocked three more times, harder, louder.

When there still wasn't any answer, her anxiety overflowed and she forced it open and went inside.

"Nodoka!" She called out. "NODOKA!"

She searched desperately, increasingly worried about the elder woman. She finally went to the bedroom, and gasped.

Nodoka lay on the floor, the Saotome ancestral sword through her stomach.

Akane had immediately called an ambulance, and Nodoka was taken to intensive care.

After a seemingly long wait during surgery, Nodoka was wheeled out, looking smaller and paler than she had appeared before to Akane's eyes.

She sat beside the elder woman's hospital bed, unconsciously grasping Nodoka's hand in hers.

Eventually, Nodoka opened her eyes. "A-Akane? W-where am I?"

"Nodoka you idiot." Akane said through clenched teeth, tears streaming down her cheeks. "What the hell were you thinking! I thought you said you weren't going to take your life!"

Nodoka looked away shamefully. "I know, but...I...I couldn't take it. I couldn't take your rejection of me, and I grew fearful of doing something I'd regret, so I...I decided it would be for the best. My son and husband would've been devastated, but would be any different once they found out? Especially if I had gone through with what I had wanted and raped you!"

Akane gasped, staring in shcok at this revelation. "Y...you wanted to...rape me...?"

The elder woman nodded. "Yes. I desired you so much...I...I was willing to..." she fell apart, sobbing, her hands over eyes, trying to hold back the flood. "But I didn't want that! I love you Akane, and I decided it would be best to protect you the only way I could..." she looked her in the eyes, accusingly. "Why did you save? What right did you have to save my worthless life?"

Akane looked away. "I...I don't know... W-when I saw your body, I...I just...I just felt so cold and empty and I decided the best thing do was to try and save you...and I...and I just panicked..."

"You idiot..." Nodoka said with a self-deprecating chuckle. "You should've just left me to die..."

"NO!" Akane suddenly shouted out, her face close to Nodoka's her hands on the woman's cheeks. "I...I don't want you to die...no...no matter what! You're...you're a good person, Nodoka, no matter what you may think! And I...I...admire that..."

Nodoka smiled. "You're such a fool...what gives you the right...to care about someone like me? You stupid, stupid, beautiful girl."

She sudden;y leaned forward and kissed Akane on the lips, who was so stricken by suprise that Nodoka continued, holding her close, her tongue sliding into her mouth, and then she started kissing and licking down the girl's neck.

"Oh...No...Nodoka...st...stop..." Akane moaned out, her arms waving uselessly.

"I don't want to..." Nodoka said simply, kissing lower down from the tomboy's neck.

"N...Nodoka...st...stop..." Akane continued to moan. "...d...Don't...stop..."

"As you wish." Nodoka replied.

And so, she didn't.

_Sorry for the wait everyone!_

_Writer's block, my old nemesis, had me in its thrall. But now I have continued! Yay!_

_And what have we here? Could it be? Why yes! It's some good old fashioned fan service!_

_Did I move too quickly here? Although...it's been quite a while since I did the last chapter...so...maybe it's ok?_

_And what's with me using tragedy to bring people closer together? I've done that in a few fics already...maybe it's my new thing? Who knows?_

_Anyway, hoped you enjoyed this drivel, and please comment, or Sara will be sad..._


End file.
